The Ruby of Darkness Ghost Adventures Fic
by ahuiz
Summary: Tasha and Nick, they have history from school. But what happens when something completely changes her whole life. To then find out years later that Nick is on TV. Will the host of the show get in the way of the high school lovers. Nick/OC Zak/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Natasha! Get up, your gunna be late for school!" I jerked awake hearing my Moms voice boom through the house. I shouted back to her letting her know that I was up.

I crawled out of bed and took my time getting ready. I wasn't one that cared to much about getting to English on time.

Lunch time came around and I took my usual spot on the circular table and stared at the blank piece of paper in front of me. Ugh I hated essays.

"Hey Natasha" The shrill of my best friends voice rung through my ears.  
"Hey V" I greeted my friend Veronique, smiling up at her. She slid onto the seat opposite me.  
I zoned out listening to her incoherent rambling, occasionally I heard the word 'Nick', 'Hot' and 'OMG'.

Nick Groff was a Senior that Veronique had a huge crush on. There was only one tiny problem with that. Nick and my brother, Lemmy were pretty good friends and over the summer he had been over my house a lot. We had became to know each other and since we switched numbers, we had been texting most days.

I wanted to tell V but I knew she would hate me, and I couldn't loose such a great friend.

I had to agree with her Nick was definitely more than hot.

"Hey Nat, there's a party this Friday, you coming?" Lemmy asked standing next to me.  
"Yeah sure, me and V will be there" I replied taking a bite out of my sandwich.  
"Cool, see ya later" Lemmy said ruffling my hair.  
I gritted my teeth, putting my food down and making an attempt to smooth my straight hair down.

Friday came around all to soon and me and V were in my bedroom getting ready.  
V went all out and had a skimpy red dress and the biggest hair style she could make. She looked great though, but that look wasn't for me.

I wore a blue and black skater girl type skirt with a black tank top a pair of black and white Nike high tops. V helped me straighten my long layered dark brown hair.

We got a lift to the party with Lemmy and to Veronique's surprise we had to pick up Nick on the way. I swear she was going to pass out. Which was good because she was freaking out too much to notice him flashing his amazing smile at me.

Did I really just think that? It was a slip up.

All four of us walked in together, the bass of the music rumbling through the whole house, and the smell of weed and beer filling the air.

Nick and Lemmy disappeared into the crowd and me and V stuck together. We recognised most people from school but there was a few older ones we didn't know.

"Do you think I can hook up with him tonight?" V asked bouncing up and down in front of me.

"Probably, you look stunning tonight" I complimented smiling at her.  
"Lets go get some drinks" She chirped grabbing my hand dragging me through the crowd to the kitchen.

Me and V had two beers, and then we hit the shots.  
"I think I'm gunna ralph! I can't drink anymore vodka!" I screamed slamming the empty shot glass down.

"Wooo go Tasha!" Nick cheered putting an arm around me. In my more than tipsy state I could already feel V glaring at me.

Somehow Nicks cheering had spurred me on to drink the next shots that Lemmy had racked up.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" Nick and Lemmy shouted banging their fists on the table.

Slamming the third glass down, Nick picked me up by my waist and swung me around.

"NO! I'm gunna puke!" I shouted while laughing.

"Eww Nat Nat!" Nick laughed putting me down but he still left his arm around my waist.

I was too busy caught up in the fun, I hadn't noticed Veronique had left the kitchen.

"Come with me" Nick said, tugging me by the waist.

We walked through the french doors going out to the wood decking, looking over the pool. There was a fair few people outside in the pool and standing around.

It was slightly quieter out here but the music was a bit more muffled.

His chocolate brown eyes looking down at me. I smiled at him putting my arms around his neck.

We still hadn't said anything to each other, but Nick's cheeky grin came across his face.

He tightened his grip around my waist pulling me closer to him, our bodies pressed together. My breathing intensified. He brought his hand up to my face and gently brushed his thumb across my cheek. I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"Stop it!" I joked swatting his hand away.  
"No" He said playfully.  
"I really like you" He admitted, his eyes boring into my sea blue eyes.  
I swallowed the lump building in my throat. Looking down into our chests that were still pressed together.

"I can't Nick, Veronique really likes you and she's my best friend, I just can't—" I got cut off by him lifting my chin up, forcing me to look at him.  
"Shh" He silenced me placing his finger over my lips.  
Smiling again he took his finger away. The tingling sensation still hovering on my lips.  
Slowly his face was getting closer to mine. My mind was telling me to push him away, but my body stayed deathly still.  
His lips barely grazed mine, as if he was asking if this was okay. The sparks on my lips were shooting right between us. I barely pulled away, letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

I searched his deep brown eyes for some sort of answer. I could feel his soft breath on my lips. The smell of citrus and spice filled my nose.  
"Nick—" I whispered. Before I could finish his lips crashed down onto mine. Passion flaring. I slid my hand into his hair tugging slightly, urging him on.  
His hands roamed my body freely, I swear I could feel his heart beating in time with my own.  
Any sound from the party around us seemed to of vanished as we was in a world of our own. Everything felt like it was spinning in the heat of the moment.

After what seemed like an eternity we pulled away from each other. He pressed his forehead into mine, both of us getting our breaths back.

Still light headed we walked back into the kitchen and got some more drinks.

I looked around for Veronique, not seeing her anywhere, I told Nick that I was going to look for her.

After searching the whole house and still no sign of her, I went out the front door where it was much more quiet. I saw a dark figure sitting on the curb next to the road.  
Going closer I could see the red of her dress.

"V" I called, approaching slowly.

"What do you want?" She seethed. Still not looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Knowing clearly what the problem was.

"I think you know" Her tone still dark.

"Nick" I stated, crossing my arms across my chest.

"You know I like him and then I find you two locking lips outside!" She blew up. Standing on her feet, wobbling slightly in her 5 inch heels.

"I'm sorry Veronique" I said, looking at her sympathetically.

"Your not sorry" She said getting in my face.

"You done it on purpose. You always have to try and be better than me because you were always jealous of me. That my family has more money than yours, I have a bigger house than you, I have a convertible." Veronique went on and on.

"I may of kissed the guy you crush over, but at least I don't talk complete trash about the people I care about" I stated walking away back into the house.

"Don't you walk away from I'm not finished!" She screeched.

I ignored her, but I could hear her heels clicking fast behind me.

Pushing through the crowd pissed off I tried to find Lemmy and Nick.

"Lemmy!" I moaned, going up to my brother and hugging his back.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked looking at me over his shoulder.

"Ugh, V!" I dramatised.

"What happened" He asked, racking up the shots for him and his friends.

I pulled away from my brother and stole a shot he just poured.  
Necking the shot, I took a sip of beer to wash down the strong spirit.

"I kissed Nick and she saw and she really likes him" I said looking at him tilting my head to the side.  
"Well good luck, cuz here she comes" He sang, doing his shot.

I threw my head back, turning on my heel and looking at her.

"You have cheap clothes, you always look like shit, your house smells of poor people!" Her familiar screech filled the kitchen. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at the two of them.

I felt the anger in me building up. My fists clenched into balls.

"Your still going that low?" I asked her as calm as possible.

"Yes. You a just a piece of shit on the bottom of my shoe, you always was and you always will be" She spat at me.

"Your such an uptight bitch, just fuck off I'm trying to have fun" I said looking away from her, putting my hands on the shot counter, I wasn't a fighter, I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of arguing back.

"Tasha! Watch out!" I heard a voice shout. It was to late, as a searing pain obliterated the back of my head.

I felt sick and dizzy. I put my hand onto the pain on my head. I felt the sticky warm fluid, bringing my fingers down I saw the deep crimson liquid.

Stumbling to the sink I threw up the entire contents of my stomach.

Everything around me was going black, all sounds muffling into one.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes, instantly regretting it. The bright white lights burned my eyes.

"Hey Tash, are you okay?" I heard my brothers voice.

I groaned in response to his question.

"Am I in hospital?" I asked with a dry voice.

"Yeah, Veronique threw a bottle at your head and pretty hard by the looks of it" He chuckled in attempt to cheer me up.

"Bitch" I mumbled.

Lemmy got a nurse, and she said now that I was awake I was good to go home. Just keep rested and go to my local doctor to get the stitches removed in a week.

We arrived at our house, Lemmy paid the cab driver. It was still dark out, but the sky was a dark blue meaning the sun would be up in the next few hours.

Lemmy helped me into my bed and let me rest.

I heard my phone beeping, I cracked open one eye and grabbed it off the bed side table.

I smiled seeing a text from Nick, remembering our little make out session from last night.

Hey, how are you feeling today? X

My smile grew bigger seeing the kiss he put at the end.

I've been better :) How was the rest of the party? X

Aww, want me to keep you company today? Veronique got thrown out and I went home after you and Lemmy got in the ambulance. Xx

Yeah sure I'd like that :) Get Lem to let you in, I don't feel like moving! Xx

Okay, I will be over soon xx

I tossed my phone on the bed and got up to go sort myself out enough to be moderately presentable for Nick.

I had a quick shower, which hurt my head like hell and brushed my teeth. I put on a clean tank top and small pair of bed shorts and climbed back into bed and put the TV on.

I heard a light knock on my door and the door opened.

"Hey Tash" Nick greeted poking his head through the door.  
"Hey, come in" I smiled patting the bed next to me.  
"How's your head?" He asked slipping off his shoes and sitting on the bed next to me.  
"Painful" I replied looking at him.  
He gave me a reassuring smile.  
"Want me to go make you a coffee?" He asked getting up off the bed.  
"Yeah" I said in a childlike manner.

I got out of bed, but all to quickly. The pain rushing to my head giving me a throbbing head ache.

Pushing the pain aside, I went to my DVD collection and picked out a comedy.

"What are you doing out of bed? Get back in" Nick ordered, setting the coffees on the table next to the bed.

"I'm putting on a movie!" I complained. Nick came up to me and ushered me to the bed.

"Lie down" He said softly. Pulling the blanket back, I slid under my blanket and he tucked me in. Nick put on the movie I chose and sat on the bed next to me passing me a coffee.

This guy was adorable.

"Is Lemmy okay with you in here and not hanging with him today?" I asked, taking a sip of the hot brew.

"Yeah, I talked to him, he's fine" He replied.

The movie ended and Nick got up and put another one.

I pulled back my blanket hinting for him to get under the covers with me.

"Someone wants some action" Nick joked, getting in the bed.

"Come here" Nick said, moving so I could rest my head on his chest. His warm arms wrapped around me and I entwined my fingers with his.

"So Nick, does this mean we are something?" I asked turning to face him.

"I think it does" He smiled kissing the top of my head.

After a day of lots of movies and cuddling and sleeping, Nick had to leave.

Nick came over again on Sunday and had another lazy day in bed with me.

The school week was slow, I hadn't seen V all week which was good. Nick and Lemmy kept me company on lunch breaks.

Friday rolled around again and at the end of school I met up with Lemmy and got in his car.  
"Mom is going away this weekend and I'm in charge of you" Lemmy said smirking at me.

"Pff, you can't look after yourself" I laughed.

"I know! But if it's cool with you, I'm gunna have some people over tonight" He asked, driving towards the doctors, I was getting the stitches in my head removed.

"Yeah, fine with me, just no one in mine or Moms room." I said.

"Cool, thanks Tasha" He replied.

So, I had the stitches removed. My head is still slightly tender but nothing major.

A few hours later, the party was in full swing. A couple of people turned into a house full.

"Hey babe, your drinking tonight?" Nick asked wrapping his arms around me in a loose embrace.

"Yeah, I couldn't resist" I chuckled giving Nick a peck on the lips.

"That's my girl" He replied.

"Shots?" Lemmy asked with a tray of vodka jelly shots.

"Thanks Bro" I cheered, taking a couple of them.

–

After a heavy night of drinking and dancing, I was definitely feeling it this morning.  
I hadn't even opened my eyes and my head was pounding. Opening my eyes I realised Nick had stayed with me. He was so cute when he slept, he looked so peaceful. I crawled out of bed and almost screamed when I realised I stark naked. I panicked.

I ripped back the blanket and Nick was naked too and a small patch of dried blood on the sheets.  
Oh shit.  
I couldn't believe it, my first time and I don't even remember it.  
I walked into my bathroom and put the shower on full heat.

Letting the steaming hot water soothe me, I tried so hard to remember anything that happened.

I put on some fresh lazy day clothes and got some painkillers.  
"Morning sweetheart" Nick said groggily.

I looked over at him, as much as I wanted to slap him, he looked so cute.

"Hey sleeping beauty" I replied smiling at him, walking towards him and sitting in front of him.

He pulled me down on top of him and gripped my head pulling me to kiss him.

God, did I love his lips.

He pulled away grinning at me.

"Last night was amazing" He spoke, rubbing my sides.

"I don't remember" I said honestly, looking into his eyes.

"What, really?" He asked pushing himself up so he could see me better. His eyes searched my face, waiting for an answer.

I nodded, sliding from his lap and rolling onto 'my' side of the bed, with my back facing him. A tear slid down my face.

I didn't want my first time being a drunken moment I couldn't remember. I wanted it to be a special moment.

I felt Nick put his arm around my waist, closing the gap between us.

"I'm so sorry Natasha" He whispered.

"It's okay, I just wish I could of remembered it" I said turning over facing him. He gently wiped away a stray tear.

"I can make it up to you" He said with a seductive tone, crashing his lips onto mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Half a year had whizzed by. Me and Nick were still going strong. Me and Veronique had grown to be civil, but she wasn't the friend I once had.

Time passed all too quick for the loved up couple. Nick would be off to college and I still had my last year to go in school. He promised he would come and see me every weekend, but as much as I loved this guy and wanted to believe him, I knew he would be too busy.

Nick had taken as much time to make me feel like I was the only girl in the world. We went for meals, watched movies, picnics in the park. Apart from school, we spent every minute together.

It was our last night together, Nick and I had planned to go to best restaurant in town.  
We walked in, hands entwined together. The smell of the lightly rose scented candles filled the air. The deep red and dark brown furnishings made for the perfect romantic moment.

For most of our meal we talked about how much we are going to miss each other and making plans for how we are going to see each other on a regular basis.

We just finished our dessert, we both had chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream.

"Tasha, I love you so much, and I want to give you something" Nick said softly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a rectangular box.

"Oh Nick, I don't need anything" I said, slightly embarrassed.

"No, I've saved up for this since we first got together. I want you to keep this forever and give it to our kids one day" He said looking me dead in the eyes.

There was no cheeky smile, no amusement on his face. Just pure love seething from the depth of his heart.

He handed me the box. I felt a lump building in my throat, and tears were threatening to fill my eyes. I ran my finger over the soft velvet box, I slowly lifted the lid.

"Oh my god Nick! I cant take this" I said almost out of breath.

It was a locket, on each door it had an oval dark red ruby, held on by a thin silver chain. Tears had slowly spilt over. It was the most beautiful thing I had have ever seen.

"Open the locket" Nick urged with a beaming smile.

I opened the locket with a soft click. Inside was a picture of me and Nick hugging with the biggest grins on our faces.

The picture was when we went to the fair that had rolled into town a few months ago.

"Let me put it on" He said getting up and unclasping the chain. He slid it on with ease and put my straight hair right, sitting back down he flashed me that gorgeous smile again.

"Your so beautiful" He whispered leaning over and brushing his lips with mine.

"Nick, I love you so much, I don't know what I'm going to do without you" I said softly, more tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I will still be here" He said pointing to the locket.

Nick paid the bill and we headed to my house, no surprise there my Mom was away working again. She went to different companies training their staff so she travelled a lot. Did I ever mention Dad, probably not because me and Lemmy have never met him. Bailed on us when we was babies.

–

Over the year our calls to each other had gone from every night to maybe once a month. We saw each other twice during the first few months. The last time was on New Years Eve and my first time in Vegas. I think it was safe to say it was one of the best parties I've ever been too.

There was one main reason that we hardly spoke any more was because I was too afraid that he would hate me. So to save myself the disappointment of him not wanting anything to with me I completely shut him off.

I got accepted to a college in California, but I had to throw that away when I found out I was pregnant with Nick's baby. In fact, when I began to show more of a prominent bump, me and my Mom decided I would finish my last few months of school at home. Through the whole summer I avoided anyone I knew from school.

On September 16th 1999 when I supposed to start college I gave birth to a baby boy. Joshua Nicholas Granger.

In January I moved to California into my brothers apartment. He was in school there, which was why I wanted to go to college there in the first place and be much closer to Nick. But he was out the question now.

–

Joshua was now almost 10 years old. We was still living in California. I still worked in the same restaurant since I moved here, I had worked my way up to a managers position.

I had met a guy when Josh was five, Matt Holburn. He raised Josh like his own. We lived together on the outskirts of Los Angeles. It wasn't a huge house, but it was comfortable. Matt brought in most of the money in this household. He owned his own security company. It wasn't a massive business but I rarely saw him from 10pm to 9am.  
I always thought about Nick, Joshua was always my reminder; he was a spitting image of Nick.

It was a Monday, I usually had Monday's off. Joshua was at school, Matt was still asleep. He always got up when Josh came home from school.

_Knock knock knock_

I heard a knocking at the at the door. I sighed putting the knife down that I was using to make salad for lunch. I dabbed my hands on a cloth and headed to the front door. I opened the door and I felt my stomach drop.

"Is my son okay?!" I blurted out before letting the police officers talk.

"We're not here for your son, Miss, we have a warrant for arrest for Matt Holburn" The officer on the right stated in a professional tone.

"What?!" I screeched not being able to comprehend what they were saying.

"What did he do?" I asked, automatically stepping aside as they pushed there way in.

I didn't get an answer but I followed them as they marched into the house, searching my home for my partner.

They found him almost immediately. I watched as tears were flowing, as they woke him up and put handcuffs on him.

"Matthew Holburn, your under arrest for supplying a controlled substance and pandering women"

I couldn't believe it. I crumpled to floor sliding down the wall. Tears flooding. The man I loved was being accused of being a drug dealer and a pimp. They must have the wrong guy. He was sweet, caring and loving. He looked after me and my boy.

I couldn't hear anything I just watched Matt shouting and being dragged out of our house. I sat there, running every scenario over and over. I had to pull myself together. Josh always knew when something was wrong and I didn't want him worrying.

I grabbed my phone and dialled Lemmy's number.

"Hey sis, whats up?" My brothers voice came through the speaker.  
"Hey Lemmy, not good. Matt's been arrested" I said still not believing it.

"What for?!" His cool voice turning to anger.

"Supposedly dealing and pimping"

"That fucking prick-" I had to pull the phone away from ear as he was ranting about how much of bad guy he is.

"Tash, I'm coming over. I will be there in a few hours, I'm in Vegas with Ni-, the guys" He quickly corrected.

"What guys I asked?" I swear he said something else, but my mind was quickly drawn back to the situation at hand.

"Doesn't matter, I'm on my way" He said hanging up.

I pulled myself up from the floor and went to the bathroom and washed my face. I checked the clock. 2.30pm. Josh would be home soon.

I threw my body on the black couch. My mind was exploding. I wanted to explode. How could this be happening. Did he really do that? It was impossible it must have been someone who looked like Matt. I argued with myself until I heard the hissing of the school bus door opening.

The door opened and my beautiful boy bounce in.

"Hi Mommy!" he squealed running in the house.

"Hi hunny, how was school" I asked in a sweet tone.

"Good, I made this for you" He said rummaging through his backpack.

"Here" He thrusted a piece of paper in my face.

"Oh wow baby" I cheered. It was a painting of me and a guy with dark hair. Matt had blond hair.

"It's you and daddy" He clapped his hands together with a cheeky toothy grin, exactly like his fathers.

"Daddy has blond hair" I said pointing to the picture.

"Its my other daddy"

I raised an eyebrow to him. He knew Matt wasn't his real dad, I told him that when he was old enough to understand. I only shown him a few pictures at the the time but that was a few years back now. Why was he suddenly mentioning Nick.

"Okay pumpkin, I will go put it on the fridge" I said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Uncle Lemmy is coming visit today" I said looking at Joshua.

"Yay! He's the best!" Joshua screamed running around.

"Where is daddy?" Joshua asked after his minute of excitement.

"He's going to be at work for a few days" I said smiling at him. It made me sick thinking that he was lying to me.

I sat at the dining table with Joshua while he done his homework. I always found myself twiddling my ruby locket when I was thinking.

I jumped out of my skin hearing Josh screaming.

"Uncle Lemmy's here!" I watched him run into the arms of Lemmy.

"Hey little dude" Lemmy said hugging him and swinging him around.

"Have you been looking after Mommy properly" He said to Josh.

"Yes! I always look after Mommy" He said beaming his smile in my direction.

"Hey Tash, how you doing?" Lemmy asked walking over to the table.

"Yeah fine, just not sure what to do." I stated.

"Hey Josh, why don't you go finish your homework in front of the TV" Lemmy asked Josh. Josh nodded grabbing his work and taking it into the living room.

"That fucking asshole, I'm going to beat the shit into him when I see him" Lemmy cursed in a hushed tone so Josh didn't hear.  
Matt was a well built guy, but he didn't compare to Lemmy. I was scared of Lemmy when he was angry.

"It might be a misunderstanding" I said in a defensive manner, wrapping my hands around my mug of coffee and looking down into it.

"Tash, people don't just get arrested for no reason. If he was innocent he wouldn't even be considered a suspect. I always thought there was something dodgy with that guy" Lemmy rambled.

"A better example, look around you! Tash you got nice stuff in this house. That TV and entertainment set up you got over there is like $7000. You had your bathroom and kitchen ripped out and new ones put in. And this area is not cheap" Lemmy ranted.

I never thought about it like that. Lemmy putting it that way made me think about a lot of things. All the jewellery he bought me over the years. His watch collection.

"Oh my god Lemmy, what have been doing with this man?" I said putting my head in my hands.

"Well at least you didn't have a kid with this one" Lemmy chuckled walking behind me and huggin me from behind.

"Shut up" I mumbled.

"Come live with me again, I miss having Josh around" He asked taking a seat opposite me.

"I can't Lem, what if he's innocent?"

"Oh my god Tasha, you just said it yourself he's guilty!" He said in a raised voice.

"I know I'm just so confused" I whined.

"Well I'm making my mind up for you, your moving in with me in Vegas, it will give you time to sort your head out" Lemmy ordered.

I let out a huge breath swinging my head and it flop down over the back of the chair, running my hands through my hair.

"Fine" I said in defeat.

That night we ordered pizza, I put Josh to bed around 9pm.

"Who's this? Me and you?" Lemmy asked pointing at the painting on the fridge.

"Nope, me and Nick" I said in a false cheery voice.

"Oh shit" Lemmy muttered.

"You was with him today wasn't you?" I said flatly, remembering his slip up earlier.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Im not an idiot I caught your slip of the tongue earlier" I said not looking at him.

"I didn't tell him if your wondering" Lemmy said walking over to the living room.

"Good. So what's he doing these days then?" I asked in curiosity.

Lemmy sighed sitting down on the foot rest opposite me.

"He's got his own TV show hunting ghosts with his friends" I smiled at that, I was happy for him doing so well. He always loved filming and goofing around.

"And he's married." He said with his hands together in between is legs.

My smile vanished almost immediately. I felt my heart drop. Unconsciously I held the ruby locket he gave me.

"To Veronique" Lemmy finished.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying not to let the tears out. My stomach was twisting into knots, getting tighter with each second.

Somewhere deep down, I thought I would have the perfect happy ending with my first and only love.

"I'm sorry Natasha." Lemmy apologised.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't sleep through the night. That bitch. I couldn't believe she married him! I swear I was going into melt down. First Matt, then I find out that. I know I still thought about him. 10 years, and I still loved this guy. I was a green eyed monster. It should be me with the ring on my finger and Nick at my side.

My phone vibrated on the stand next to the bed. Reaching out to it I saw it was an unknown caller.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Babe, it's me" I heard Matt's deep voice. I sat up in bed.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I'm going to court tomorrow. My lawyer can't get me out of this, I could get up to 10 years, maybe more" He said.

"So your a dealer and a pimp?" I asked my pitch getting higher. Tears threatening to break though.

I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry Tasha. I was -"

"Matt, I don't want anything to do with you. Stay out of mine and my sons life!" I screamed into the phone, shutting it off and throwing it across the room.

My head was spinning. The man I was living with was a criminal. He could of hurt me and Joshua.

With my head stuffed into my pillow face first, I heard my door click open.

"Tash, you okay?" Lemmy said groggily.

I didn't answer, I didn't move.

I felt the bed dip and he rubbed my back.

"Today we are packing my shit up and we are moving" I said into my pillow.

"I will get Josh ready for school and take him in, okay?" He said still clearly tired.

Lemmy left and I still hadn't moved.

Once I heard that Lemmy and Josh had left. I dragged myself out of bed and marched down to the basement to get all the boxes to start packing.

During the course of the day, I had all of mine and Joshua's belongings packed and in a hire van. I went to Josh's school and filled out all the paperwork to get him transferred to a local school near Lemmy's house. I got Josh to come and see me in the principles office so I could tell him briefly that we would be moving so he had a chance to say goodbye to his friends.

The house wasn't as bare as I expected it to be. Lemmy was right, most of the lavish furniture belonged to Matt. I mainly owned the decorations and small personal things. But 10 years of small stuff and the whole of Joshua's room easily filled the van.

Arriving at home I flopped onto the couch. I could hear Lemmy on the phone in the kitchen.

"Hey Tasha" Lemmy greeted walking in the living room.

"Hey" I replied smiling at him.

"So I'm just waiting on a couple of friends of mine they are coming down from Vegas so I can take my car back and one them will drive the van." Lemmy said.

"Okay cool, Josh will be home in an hour. Oh crap! I completely forgot about work!" I said jumping up from seat. I got my phone out of my bag and rung the restaurant.  
I explained the situation to my operations manager and he was highly sympathetic. I must make a reminder to sent a hamper of goodies and presents for the staff I've managed over the years.

Josh was now home, Lemmy just got off the phone with his friends, they would be here any minute now.

And as if on cue. The rapping of the door vibrated through the living room.

I watched Lemmy greet his two friends.

"Tasha this is Billy, and this is Jay, guys this is Tasha." He said pointing to a shorter chubby guy with black spiky hair and another guy with shaggy brown hair and a full beard.

"Hey" They both greeted me in unison.

"And this is Josh" I introduced as I could hear him running into the room from the kitchen.

"Holy shit-" Billy said but got cut off by Lemmy punching his arm.

"Dude, language, kid in the room" Lemmy scolded.

"Hey dude, you looking forward to the move to Vegas" Jay said kneeling down to Josh's height.

Josh nodded frantically.

"That's where all the babes are buddy" Jay laughed holding his hand up to Josh waiting for a 'high five'. Josh slapped his hand back laughing and then turned to me.

We all laughed at Jay's comment.

"Don't be nervous Josh, these are Uncle Lem's friends" I said. I could tell when he got nervous. I think it was because Billy hadn't said anything to him, just stared at him.

"Are we all ready to get going?" Lemmy perked up.

We all agreed. Lemmy got in his car. Billy drove the van. Jay took the car they came down in and me and Josh was in my car.

A few hours later we found ourselves driving through the Vegas Strip. It was phenomenal even when it wasn't dark.

Arriving at Lemmy's house, it was a one story medium sized property, with a white gate that leads to the drive.  
His house was roughly 15 minutes from the strip.

That evening myself, Lemmy, Billy and Jay and even Josh helped take all the stuff out of the van and stored the majority in the basement. Most of Josh's toys was put in the smaller bedroom and my essentials were put in the larger spare room.

Josh had really taken a liking to Jay, Josh was already calling him Uncle Jay. Jay made sure that Josh got to bed and settled in his new bedroom.  
It was nice to watch, I think it really took Josh's mind off all his friends from school.

I'd really grown to like to Billy and Jay over the course of moving. It was nice to have friends that wasn't a work based friendship. Being a manager was hard to have friends from work, I always had to be kind of distant and treat them all the same.

I found out why Billy was giving Josh the weirdest look all evening. He works with Nick. I almost felt that he wanted to ask at some points when it was just us together. He would start to ask me something and then completely change the question.

I still didn't sleep that well that night, everything was still playing on my mind of yesterday's events.

That morning after a restless night, I took Josh to go see his new school. It wasn't too hard to find with the satnav. Even I had to admit it was much more pretty than his old one. The principle introduced him to a few students, they got on pretty well. I felt satisfied that he would be in good hands here at the school. He was scheduled to start tomorrow.

I took Josh to school, he was so excited. Lemmy had to go to work today, he's an accountant for one of the casino's on the strip. I was sitting in the new living on my laptop, doing my resume so I could start applying for jobs. It was a hot day so I had all the windows open to let in a breeze. I heard a car engine on stand bye, it sounded like it was coming from outside. I heard the gate opening and the engines deep roar come back into life. It definitely didn't sound like Lemmy's car, he had a hybrid.

The car engine stopped and I froze as I heard the front opening. I put the laptop on the seat next to me and quietly stood up walking over to the entrance of the hallway. I peeked my head around the corner and saw a tall guy with the extremely broad shoulders and huge arms squeezed into a white tee shirt, and black hair covered by a flat peak cap.

I was too busy checking out the sculpted man I hadn't even noticed that he'd turn around.

"Hey, I'm Zak" He greeted cheerfully, pulling of his dark sunglasses.

Oh my, I must of looked such an idiot with just my head poking out from around the wall.

"Hi, I'm Tasha" I squeaked, emerging fully in front of him.

"Lemmy asked me to come round and keep you occupied today. I'm Billy and Jay's boss" He laughed almost awkwardly tweaking his hat.

"Oh, nice to meet you, come on in" I was slightly on edge. This guy had such a weird vibe.

"So I've heard you was Nick's high school sweetheart" He said with a goofy grin, helping himself to a drink of water in the kitchen.

This guy did not hold back anything I thought to myself.

"Uh yeah, how did you know?" I said in a defensive tone.

"A little birdy tells me everything" He replied cooly.

"Is that little birdy my ass of a brother?" I asked sharply I said leaning against the wall with my arms crossed.

Zak just laughed gulping his water down. I still couldn't help but check out those arms flexing with each of his movements.

"I knew you two dated years ago when I first got introduced to your brother at Nick's wedding" Zak replied.

There it is again. Nick being married to my bitch of an ex best friend. I felt as if I was going to throw up my breakfast. My mood changed completely.

"Did he ever tell you Nick's _wife_ put that three inch scar on the back of my head?" I seethed. I could feel the anger of everything that had happened slowly boiling up. It wasn't fair of me to be taking out my anger on this guy, he was just being nice.

I stormed out the room leaving Zak staring at my back. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I put my hands on the edge of the sink basin and let my head drop.  
What the fuck was I doing? I questioned myself. My tears were gradually lining the sink. I watched drop by drop as they fell into the hole.

I had tried to keep so cool about all this for Josh. The wall I had been putting up was slowly crumbling.

"Tasha" Zak's voice didn't seem so daunting now, it was soft, almost sweet.

I let out a sigh, pushing away from the sink. I felt like I had no energy. I took some tissue and dabbed my eyes dry. I slowly unlocked the door, and opened it. I had my head down. I couldn't look him in the face. I pushed past him gently and went and sat down on the couch.

Zak came and sat right next to me almost immediately, his thigh was just brushed up against mine.

"I'm sorry Tasha, I didn't realise you still felt that way" He said calmly.

I just nodded, still staring in front of me.

"Lemmy told me briefly what happened the other day, do you want to talk about it? I'm all ears" I could hear the smile playing on his face.

He put his arm around my shoulders in a friendly way. And I took up on his offer to tell him _everything._ I started from when I first met Nick. Well I did miss out one key factor. I didn't tell him that Nick was Joshua's dad.

I hadn't cried the whole time I told him my story, I surprised myself at that. I felt so much better. A huge weight on my back was completely lifted. Zak told me about how he met Nick and Aaron and how they started a show, they were pretty famous. I never had much time for TV, I was always working late. So I only ever caught the crappy daytime TV shows.

But Zak gave me a lot of advice. One line that really stuck out was 'It's all about facing your fears and not running away from them'.

That was exactly what I done to Nick when I was pregnant. I ran away from him. It was my fault that Josh didn't get to grow up with his dad, it was my fault that I'm lonely now.


	5. Chapter 5

Zak had listened to Tasha's story. The guilt he had built up about joking about Nick hit him hard. But he didn't show this to her. He just wanted to hug her like a small child and tell her everything will be okay. He had felt a lot of emotions from his job that sometimes followed him home, he could relate to what she was feeling now.

Zak and his crew had a few weeks off from shooting Ghost Adventures, so he promised himself he would help Tasha through this. Help her face her fears.

Tasha felt a lot of comfort in Zak's presence. Opening up to him she knew she had a special connection with him.

–

"I gotta go pick up Josh from school, do you wanna come along?" I asked looking up to Zak. I was standing just inches from him. My head barely reached his shoulders.

"Sure, we'll take my car because I'm parked behind you" Zak said moving away from me.

"Wow, nice car!" I chuckled. He had an all black Shelby Mustang, my old Ford Focus looked like a piece of shit next to his car. But hey, at least his wasn't bought with drug money.

"Thanks, this is my baby" He replied. We got in his car and the collar matched the cuffs. Inside was pristine and still had that new car smell. The fierce engine roared to life and smoothly pulled out of the drive.

Pulling up at the front entrance of the school, I got out of his car because Josh wouldn't of recognised the car. To my surprise Zak got out and stood next to me.

Two women were stood a few feet away from us, obviously waiting for their children as well. They were whispering to each other and kept looking at me and Zak, then looking away whenever I looked over to them.

I brushed it off, hearing the school bell ringing and the sound of kids screaming.

Quickly spotting Josh amongst the crowd, he was walking with a few other boys, I starting waving so he could see me. Call me the embarrassing mom.

"Hi hunny, how was your day?" I asked smiling wide at him. He looked so happy.

"Yeah it was great! I met lots of new people" He smiled.

"Oh baby, this is Zak, he's a friend of mine and Lemmy's" I introduced.

"Hi Zak. Cool car! Can you pick me up in this everyday!?" Josh cheered, admiring Zak's car.

"Thanks dude, but we will have to see about that" Zak said laughing.

–

Zak had decided to treat the the pair to a McDonalds. On the drive there Zak occasionally joined in the conversation. He had been in deep in thought about Tasha and Nick and most of all Josh. Anyone who knew Nick would be able to tell that was his kid. The boy was a complete double of him. Nick knew that Tasha had a kid while he was in college, Lemmy had told him that Tasha was dating someone else. So Nick thought that Tasha had cheated on him. Zak wasn't a stupid man, he easily put the pieces of the puzzle together after seeing Josh. Could he really keep this secret from his best friend?

"You missed the turning" Tasha pointed out. He was thinking so much that he wasn't even really paying attention to where he was going.

"Crap" Zak cursed, swinging the car around and finally making it to the restaurant.

–

Zak had kept company for a few days over the past week. I was extremely nervous today. Zak is making me see Nick for the first time in ten years. I didn't even know what I would say to him. In one hour, we are meeting Nick, Billy, Jay and Aaron for lunch. What made it more awkward was that Zak told me about his and the rest of the guys suspicions about Josh, and I easily admitted it to Zak that Nick was Josh's dad. There was something about him that made it really easy to talk to him about anything.

"Zak I can't do this!" I whined.

"Yes Natasha, you can and you are doing this" Zak scolded playfully.

"He's not going to want to see me" I said disappointedly.

"I spoke to him about this and he's looking forward to seeing you again"

"I'm choosing not to believe you"

"Tasha, why are you always so stubborn?" Zak asked with a smile playing on his lips.

After I finally decided I was dressed for the reunion and much to Zak's annoyance for taking my time, we were ready to go meet the guys.

Arriving at the restaurant, I found myself staring at the building. Every possibility of what could happen was running through my mind.

I felt a warm soft touch brushing over my hand.

I looked down at my hand and saw Zak's much larger hand had covered mine, gently rubbing my thumb.

He had never been like this with me. Strangely enough I liked it, a lot.

"Tasha, its going to be okay, stop worrying, I'm here for you" Zak whispered.

I looked up at Zak, my bright blue eyes locked onto his icy blue ones. I felt a complete rush of emotion hitting me. I knew exactly what it was. My eyes drifted down to his plump pink lips and hovered there. Zak must have been reading me like a book. His face inched closer to mine. I could feel is warmth breath on my lips. After what like hours, he brushed lips onto mine. I froze for a second. I couldn't believe this was happening. Snapping my mind back, I pushed myself closer to him. Wrapping an arm around his waist and deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entry. Immediately accepting, our tongues battle for dominance. After a minute we both pulled away.

"Feel better?" Zak asked me.

I started laughing. I felt much more confident about seeing Nick. Our kiss had made me realise that Nick is a married man, nothing would ever happen with us again. I had to move on.

Walking into the restaurant I searched the seating areas. My eyes landed on Nick's. I could see his charming smile beaming towards me. Approaching the table they were sitting on, Nick stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"Tasha, It's so good to see you" He said softly into my ear.

"I thought you hated me" I said back.

"Don't be silly, we're not teenagers any more" He said jokingly.

We both stepped back and I took a seat next to Zak and Nick sat opposite me.

"You still got it" Nick smiled at me pointing to my necklace.

"Yeah of course" I said holding the ruby locket.

"I didn't think you would of kept it" He said honestly.

Our food arrived and we all tucked in.

"How is your boy?" Nick asked. I had been dreading this part.

"Um, yeah he's fine" I replied not looking at him. I felt Zak's hand squeezing my thigh. I looked up briefly at Nick and noticing Billy giving Zak an awkward look.

"Okay" Nick said leaning back in his seat poking at his food. The table had gone awfully silent. The guilt had hit me yet again, harder than it had when I first found out I was pregnant. I could tell that everyone knew but Nick, and I felt so sorry for him.

Zak spoke up and changed the conversation which helped. I stayed quiet. I have to tell him, this is too cruel for the poor guy. For the rest of the meal I barely spoke, thinking about how to tell him.

After we all ate, we were stood in the parking lot. Everyone was saying their goodbyes. Nick was about to say good bye to me but I stopped him.

"Nick I need to talk to you" I blurted.

"Um, sure okay." He said shifting his weight to one leg with his arms crossed.

I gave a look to the guys and they nodded and walked to their cars. When we was alone I finally started to talk.

"Nick. I don't know how to say this" I was looking him straight in the face.

Nick tilted his head and furrowed his brow.

"Your Joshua's dad" I said quietly, I could feel tears brewing up ready to seep.

"What!? You've gotta be joking right?" He said in disbelief.

I shook my head.

"I'm being serious" I said.

Nick didn't say anything. He had a cold look on his face.

"Nick? Please say something" I squeaked.

"Tasha, I can't do this. How could you not tell me?!" I jumped as Nick yelled in my face.

"I'm sorry" I cried, tears flowing freely.

"How could you not tell me?" Nick said much calmer.

"I didn't know how. I didn't want to ruin your life, I didn't want to hold you back" I said sniffling.

Nick shook his head.

"Give me some time okay" Nick said and walked off.

I stood there watching him walk away.

"Tasha, come on" I heard Zak say from his car.

I slowly walked to his car and got in.

"Come here" Zak said softly wrapping his arms around me protectively. I let myself lean into him and let my tears get absorbed into his shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been several days since I told Nick the truth about Joshua. I still hadn't heard from him. I couldn't blame him. For 10 years he's been a dad and had no idea until now. I had talked to Josh about it and he understands that Nick is his dad and didn't know.

Lemmy had been really supportive, but he was always working. I still hadn't made the time to find a job. It's hard being a single mother, I had no one to babysit while I worked. After Matt, I really don't trust strangers.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw a message from Zak.

_Hey, I'm having a barbecue this afternoon. If you want to come over when Josh has finished school. Nick will be there. Be a good time to introduce them. _

I smiled at that and replied saying I will be there.

After picking up Josh, we went straight to Zak's house. There was only Zak's car there so we was early.

I rung his doorbell and waited for him answer. I heard Gracie barking. The door opened swiftly and Zak smiled at us.

"Hey Tasha" Zak said leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"Hey Josh!" Zak high fived Josh.

Josh pushed past Zak and immediately started rolling around the floor playing with Gracie. He loved dogs, we was never in a position to own any ourselves.

Zak stepped aside welcoming me into his house. His house was very interesting to say the least. It was dark, dark as in the strange antiques hanging everywhere, it definitely had character.

"You have a really nice house" I said staring at the skull on top of a bookshelf.

Zak laughed. "Thanks, I like different" He said.

"I can tell" Chuckling to myself.

"Well I was just about to light the barbie" Zak said walking through the house towards the back door in the kitchen.

I followed him outside and took a seat on the table and chairs he had outside on his patio.

"Thanks for having us around today" I said to Zak.

"Hey no worries. It's my pleasure." Zak said smiling turning towards me.

I bit my lip looking away from him. Tapping my foot. I needed to know about the kiss we shared.

"Umm. Zak?" I said squeezing my eyes shut.

"Yeah?" He asked lighting the barbecue.

"You know when we all met for lunch and we kis-" I got cut off by Billy coming out the back door cheering and beer bottles clinking in the box they were in.

We both greeted Billy. I could of slapped myself and then Billy.

"Tasha, do you want to make a kick ass punch for you ladies?" Zak asked.

"Ladies? What me and Billy?" I laughed.

"Very funny Tasha" Billy said smirking at me.

"I might of forgot to tell you that Nick is bringing his wife" Zak said slowly, with slight worry on his face.

"Oh. Sure. Not a problem." I said standing up. Fuck. Why was she coming? I hope he has lots of alcohol.

I walked into the kitchen as fast as I could. Opening cupboard doors trying to find a bowl and ingredients.

"Tasha, slow down. And please don't break these doors. Or me" Zak said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged him off still not saying anything.

"I'm sorry" He said.

"Hi Mom!" Josh shouted, running past us at full speed chasing Gracie outside. I laughed to myself. Thankfully, Josh was my rock. He's the one that was having a hard childhood. I have to stop this. It wasn't just my problem any more. It was my son's problem too and I have to make this work for him.

I sighed leaning on the counter.

"No Zak. I'm sorry. I need to make something right for Josh. He's being more of an adult about this than I am." I said.

"Tasha, I can't imagine what is going through your head right now. It must be hard. I've said it before I'm here for you. And in my defense, I only found out an hour ago Nick was bringing Veronique." Zak said.

"It's fine Zak. I really appreciate you being a good friend" I smiled.

"Right! Where's the booze?" I asked clapping my hands together.

Zak laughed and pulled me into a quick friendly hug.

Zak got out some vodka, rum and few flavored schnapps and a huge bowl and some fruit and a range of juices.

"There we go. My kitchen is all yours. Make something tasty. I gotta go out and cook some food" Zak said walking outside.

I finished making the very potent punch. It tasted delicious. There was plenty of alcohol left to make another batch. I poured myself a glass and a glass of fruit juice for Josh and joined the guys in the garden.

The smell of the meat cooking and the charcoal was such a summer smell. Reminded me of when I was younger.

"Ease up there Tasha, you gotta last the night" Billy said pointing his beer bottle at my almost empty glass.

"I can't help it, I can't taste the alcohol, its great" I said slurping the last of the punch.

Billy shook his head pretending to be disappointed.

This was first time I've had a proper drink in such a long time, I couldn't even remember the last time I drank. I had drunk another two glasses by the time Jay and Aaron had arrived. I was glad I was slightly merry now. Nick and V would be here soon. I had to admit I was dreading it.

By now Zak had music blaring from the house but from outside it was like background noise.

I was busy having a debate with Billy and Jay about what horror films are real and fiction and scenarios would actually happen. I hadn't even noticed Nick had arrived.

"Hey guys" Nick said sitting to the side of us.

"Oh hey, Nick" I said.

I looked over and saw Veronique hugging Zak. I felt a pang of jealousy run through me. Again, why does this keep happening. Me and Zak aren't anything and she's married! What would happen?!

"So that's Josh over there" Nick asked.

"Yeah, are you ready to meet him?" I asked.

"Sure" Nick said.

We both got up and went over to Josh who was sitting on a bench sharing his burger with Gracie.

"Josh, this is Nick" I said to him.

Josh looked up and smiled and went back to feeding Gracie.

"Josh come on, say hello" I said sternly.

"Hi" Josh said not looking.

I looked at Nick and mouthed 'sorry' to him.

"Leave us for a minute, okay?" Nick said. I nodded and went to the kitchen to get another drink. I drank the whole glass through the straw in two breaths and filled it up again. I stood in the doorway watching Nick and Josh.

By the looks of it they were getting on. They were laughing, talking, taking turns throwing the ball for Gracie. They really were a spitting image of each other.

"Eyeing up my husband" I heard that all too familiar voice.

I turned to Veronique and smiled.

"No, just seeing how they are getting on" I said looking back at them.

"Okay. So Tasha, how have you been?" She said.

"You could of started with that to begin with." I said sharply.

"Nick told me everything" She said changing the subject.

"That's good, married couples shouldn't keep secrets" I said.

"What's your deal anyway, bringing a kid into our lives now, are you trying to win him back? Because I think it's too late for that now" She said with a hint of bitch.

I rolled my eyes and stood up straight facing her.

"Really Veronique? Do you really think that's my plan? I want my son to know his dad. If you had children you would know what I mean. I was actually hoping that we could get on tonight without all of this. Clearly not." I said in a raised voice.

I stalked off and plopped myself down next to Zak.

"Should I ask what's wrong?" Zak asked laughing at me.

"She's being a bitch" I said bluntly, sucking the life out of my drink.

I sat with the guys for a good while, attempting to put Veronique behind me. I kept an eye on Nick and Josh, by the look of things they were still bonding. I got up and went to the kitchen and started on a fresh punch.

Slicing the lemons, I saw someone step into the kitchen. I glanced up and saw it was Veronique. I shook my head glaring back down to where I was putting the knife. Unconsciously I was getting more vigorous with the knife. Keeping watch on her through my peripheral vision as she stepped closer to me.

I could see her standing next me in the corner of my eye, but I continued to ignore her.

"I know you and I know what your game is Tasha" She hissed like a snake.

"You don't know shit!" I spat, slamming the knife down.

"You want his money now he's famous"

I balled my fist up as I could feel the rage surge through me.

Without a second thought I swung my fist into the side of her face at full force. Her head swung to side at the impact, letting out a cry.

I stepped back in shock. I've never hit anyone before.

"You fucking bitch!" Veronique screamed, grabbing the knife from the counter top.

I watched in horror as she stormed over to me. I felt my back hit the wall.

I tried to say something but nothing was coming out. I winced as she poked the knife into the side of my neck. The cool blade sending shivers through me.

"Woah! What the fuck is going on in here?!" Zak screamed.

I felt the knife push harder into my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying for her to release me.

I could hear murmuring of the guys voices over the music in the background.

"Mommy?"

My heart dropped into my stomach.

"Take him outside" I heard someone say.

The sounds of voices, shuffling and the music merged into a blur.

I felt the sharp pain release from my neck. Opening my eyes slowly I saw Nick had thrown Veronique to the other side of the kitchen. Instantly I put my hand to my neck feeling the warm liquid. 'Josh', I thought. I ran outside pushing away Zak and Billy. I stopped and saw him sitting on the floor with Gracie's head in his lap.

Crouching down to him I pulled him in a tight embrace. Wiping his tears away.

"It's okay hunny, don't cry" I shushed.

"I thought she was going to kill you" He cried.

"Baby its fine, I'm not going anywhere" I whispered, tears falling from my face.

After pulling ourselves together, I got up and told Josh to go play with Gracie. Zak looked at me with a sympathetic smile.

"I think it's best if we go home now" I said.

"Nick has taken her home. Please, stay. Tasha, I know you, you will just go home and get upset on your own" Zak said putting his arm around my shoulders.

It was true. He really did know what I would do. I felt so safe next to Zak. If him and the guys weren't there me or Josh could have been hurt.

Zak got me a nice strong drink and thankfully no one brought up the events of the evening.

After several drinks Nick had returned, alone this time, I watched him carefully as he came and sat down opposite me. I looked into his eyes, he had the same look he had when he looked after me after Veronique split my head open.

Nick opened his mouth to say something. Before he could talk I stopped him.

"Nick it's fine. Don't apologize for her." I said smiling.

Nick sighed and looked down at his feet for a second, before looking back at me.

"You haven't changed one bit, still that sweet girl from school" He said softly.

I was a little bit taken aback. I didn't know what to say. I was about to reply but he stood up and went over to Josh.

–

Zak was pretending to be interested in what Aaron had to say to him, but his ears were focused on what Nick was saying to Tasha. Nick is one of his best friends. Hearing him say that to the women he has grown attached too in such a short period of time made him jealous. Yes, they had kissed but did that even mean anything to her? The way she was looking at Nick really made him think if he had a chance with such a sweet caring girl.

–

The night came to an end. One by one people had made their way to their homes. Josh had fallen asleep on the couch with Gracie tucked in next to him.

Zak gave me a blanket to put over him.

"Can I borrow something to sleep in?" I asked Zak. I was barely able to stand straight I had drunk that much.

"Sure" He said, passing me some shorts and a tee shirt. Stumbling into the bathroom I made a poor attempt at getting dressed before going to find Zak.

Walking back into his bedroom he was already shirtless in bed.

"Where is the spare room?" I asked slurring my words slightly.

He never said anything, just patted the space next to him with his eyes shut.

Almost tripping over his shoes I crawled into his bed, too drunk to care about sharing another guys bed. Lying on my side with my back to Zak, I didn't even remember passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been several days since Zak's barbecue. They had already left this morning for a few weeks, shooting new episodes for their show. After that night I think a break from them would be a good idea.

On a plus I woke up to an amazing phone call from my Mother. She told me she had retired early from her job and that she was moving to be closer to me, Lemmy and Josh.

I really missed Mom, she done so much for me and Josh in the first few years. With everything that has happened in the past few months I could really do with some looking after from her.

–

All five guys had just landed at Orlando Airport, Billy and Aaron had gone to go get their hire van, dragging with them as much gear as they could carry. Jay would of went but the long flight had made him pretty air sick. He already threw up twice during the flight much to the flight hostess' disgrace.

Nick, Jay and Zak were sitting in one of the many coffee shops in the airport, in attempt to stop Jay from throwing up some more.

After resting for thirty minutes, Zak got a call from Billy to meet them out the front of the airport. Luckily they were sitting a few minutes from the main entrance. They all turned to Jay after hearing a horrible gurgling sound coming from his stomach. "Dude, not again" Zak whined as Jay ran for the nearest bin, hurling up more of his insides. "He can sit up front and puke on Billy" Nick said with his face twisting in disgust at Jay's gagging.

They put all their luggage in the back of the van, Billy in the drivers seat and Jay next to him. Zak was sitting right at the back with one leg draped over a few suitcases, his head resting back on the window with his headphones in. They were heading over to St Augustine to the old Spanish fort, so it was a good couple of hours drive.

Zak's phone started to vibrate in his lap. Looking down he saw an all to familiar name. 'Cassidy'. Rolling his eyes he pressed the red ignore button.

Cassidy was Zak's on/off girlfriend. This was one of the things he had failed to tell Tasha.

Aaron turned to Nick seeing him typing away on his phone. "Nick?" Aaron asked. Nick mumbled a 'yeah' not looking at him, until he finished writing a message. "Are you sure your okay?" Aaron asked concerned for his friend. He had noticed Nick hadn't quite been himself since Zak's little party. Nick put his phone back in his pocket and turned to face Aaron. "Yeah man, just fucking Veronique. She's driving me crazy." Nick complained wiping his face with his hand. "I told her to go back home, away from Vegas. I need some space from her after the stunt she pulled on Tasha." Nick continued. Aaron felt a lot of sympathy for Nick, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to find you have a ten year old son.

"Veronique needs to stay away for a while, I need some time alone with Tasha and Josh. Try and make this work somehow." Nick finished. He looked at his phone again. Four messages from Veronique, in the three minutes of talking to Aaron. Nick didn't have the mental energy to read the messages, when his phone buzzed and saw Tasha's name come up a relieved smile came across his face. Quickly opening the message it read '_Hey, when your not busy could you call me? Josh really wants to talk to you._' Typing away he replied, '_Sure as soon as we get to the hotel I will call, probably in about 2 hours_'.

"My son wants to talk to me" Nick beamed, laughing at Aaron. "Hey, now that's more like it!" Aaron laughed.

Zak had his music turned right down so he could hear what Nick and Aaron were talking about. He couldn't help but to feel envious of his friend. As much as he hated it he had to leave them be, for Josh's sake.

Arriving at the hotel they checked in and went to their designated rooms. Zak checked the time, was almost 6pm. Usually he would be hungry, but he decided to skip on food and headed out the hotel to the nearest bar without saying anything.

Nick, Aaron, Billy and Jay left the hotel to go get some dinner, surprisingly they ended up the bar that Zak had went to that also did bar food. The guys took a seat in the corner and all ordered some greasy burgers. Nick questioned them as to why Zak was standing at the bar knocking back shots. They all shrugged their shoulders.

"How did it go talking to Josh?" Aaron asked Nick.

"Yeah it was really nice, I just really wish I was there to see him grow up", Nick said playing with a fork.

"I hear you man" Billy said, Aaron and Jay nodded in agreement.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence. A good meal after a long day was well needed.

After eating they decided to go and join Zak for a beer.

"Why didn't you join us?" Nick asked Zak.

Zak threw back another shot of tequila. "Didn't feel like eating" He replied. "Not like you man" Nick said. Zak shrugged his shoulders drinking from his beer bottle. "Its a girl isn't it" Aaron laughed. Zak shot him a glare but didn't say anything back. "Is it Cassidy? .. Hannah? .. I dunno, Tasha?" Aaron counted off names on his fingers. Zak choked on his beer when Tasha was mentioned. This time it was Nick's turn to glare at Zak.

"Cassidy keeps calling, not sure what to do" Zak said in a cool tone, giving Nick a quick glance.

"I'm sure you will figure it out." Jay piped up.

–

It had been a long week of moving my Mom into her new house, it was really nice house, probably around twenty minutes away from Lemmy's house. Josh was loving having his Nanna around again. Mom had agreed to look after Josh whenever I get a job, in some ways I felt bad because that was the reason she decided to retire now to help me out.

"I'm so glad you told Nick" My mother said to me.

"Me too. He's taking it well" I smiled sipping my coffee.

"He should ditch that degenerate of a wife" She said with hate dripping off her tongue.

"We've both agreed she's never to be near Josh, she's to unpredictable" I said.

She nodded in agreement.

"I think you should get back with Nick, that would be a slap in the face for her" My mother laughed.

"Mom, come on. I'm not getting with anyone just to get back at someone, it's not me. Plus there's Zak, but I think I'm just in the friend zone with him" I said.

"Give yourself a break and see what happens" She said.

–

Nick said he would be coming by to see Josh in a few days, they were flying back to Vegas soon. I managed to get myself a bar job in Downtown Vegas. It was nothing special, a little gloomy but hey it was a job. I was feeling bad not paying Lemmy any rent and my savings had been going down rapidly.

Tonight was my first shift, Friday night should be busy enough for it to not drag out. The few old guys at the bar had kept me company for a good while. They had already repeated the same life stories to me, one thing I had to get used to again. I heard the bell ring which signalled the door being opened. I looked over and saw to my surprise Zak walk in. My face lit up seeing him smile at me and march up to the bar.

"Hey stranger, what are you doing here?" I greeted.

"Nick went to see Josh and your Mom told him you was working here" He replied.

"Well it's nice of you to come see me" I said excitedly.

"I'm actually meeting someone here tonight" He said not looking at me.

My face dropped. "Oh okay cool."

I poured him a drink and pretended to be busy behind the bar.

Definitely in the friend zone I thought to myself.

A few minutes later the bell rang again and I looked up to see a tall blond in a small tight dress, heels tapping along the floor as she went up to Zak and wrapped her arms around his neck and stuck her tongue down his throat.

Why would he meet someone here, clearly knowing that I was working here tonight. How could he kiss me knowing that he has girlfriend. This was not a place I could see Zak coming to on a regular basis, he would of chosen a high end wine bar if he was meeting that _thing. _I could not wait for this night to end. I really needed a girl talk with my mom.


End file.
